Used Bottles
by Quillcox
Summary: Right after Lanny's puppet show in Pair of Jokers. And then a time jump…this is a prime example of why you should never have sex with a king of Kinkow without protection. Things happen. Mentioned mpreg, but doesn't focus on it much at all. You have been warned.


**WARNINGS: Sex (yaoi). Mpreg (taken care of over time jump).**

* * *

**This is during/directly after (and then some) the events of Pair of Jokers (Lanny's puppet show). Established relationship. And Brady is the dominant in this relationship. Just saying. Also, everyone knows about their relationship. They just don't know the extent of it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I know nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**AU at the end (Two Years Later). I'm ignoring the events of Season 3. Boz doesn't exist in the POK world, the Dark Side still exists, etc.**

* * *

Lanny smirked as he manipulated his kings around on the stage. He hated Boomer, so naturally, he would love Brady hitting him with a bat. However, he loved Brady to death, so he cringed whenever he had to hit Brady with Boomer's bat. **Bam!** He hit Boomer. He smiled. **Whack! **He hit Brady. He cringed. As he watched, the kings started to try and fight against the strings. Lanny smirked again. Not happening. He forced the kings to walk around, but he miscalculated their strength. They tangled up in each other's strings due to hugging. Lanny's eyes widened, seeing his love hugging his brother. He dropped his wooden controllers **(for lack of a better term)** and walked away in annoyance, leaving Brady and Boomer to sort out themselves.

* * *

"Lanny?" Brady called, searching for his boyfriend. "Is everything all right? You stormed away pretty quickly…" His voice trailed off as he took in the sight that welcomed him into their bedroom. Lanny was eagle spread on their bed, clothed in only his boxer shorts. Brady stopped for a moment, confusion (temporarily) overriding the lust in his brain.

"Are you…are you wearing my boxer shorts?" Brady asked. "Because you know nothing turns me on more than that. Seeing as you're smaller than I am and so on…" Lanny rolled his eyes.

"How about you focus more on your almost naked boyfriend than what your almost naked boyfriend is wearing? Because I think I'm wearing too much." Brady opened his mouth to attempt another point, but thought better of it. He tore off his shirt and walked over to the bed, joining Lanny. Lanny reached for Brady's pants, effectively getting them off of his body and onto the floor. Brady opened the drawer in their nightstand and pulled out the almost empty bottle in it. They bought it yesterday. Lanny's eyes widened in anticipation. Brady relieved Lanny of his boxers and both of the boys were completely nude. The king squirted some of the gel on his fingers, and flipped his boyfriend over so he had unrestricted access to Lanny's entrance. Brady put some more gel on the palm of his hand and quickly rubbed the cold gel onto himself. There was no need to prepare Lanny, due to the fact that they've been having a lot of sex lately (twice this morning, thrice last night, twice with the bottle of lubricant they bought yesterday, and twice with the previous bottle that they finished yesterday).

"Hurry up!" Lanny whined, enjoying the sight he had, but not so much the fact that he **must** be fucked this instance, or he'd explode. His boyfriend grinned.

"Certainly." He guided his member towards Lanny, and slowly entered. Lanny threw his head back in ecstasy, while Brady gave a sigh.

"Dude, how are you still so tight?" Brady demanded, trying to build up speed to increase the pleasure. Lanny rolled his eyes through his ecstasy.

"I'm not tight. You're big. If I were tight, you would be much smaller than you are. You've fucked me so much in the past twenty-four hours, I am as loose as I think I can get." Brady opened his mouth to retort, but, upon realizing it was true, didn't bother. Instead, he focused more on the task at hand. He pounded into Lanny at top speed, brushing against the younger's prostate. Lanny's body attempted a jackknife, but the elder held him against the bed. The king successfully hit the black haired child's prostate twice more before he lost it. Lanny heavily groaned and let loose, spraying the bedsheets, his chest, as well as Brady's arms and legs with his cum. Brady gasped as he felt Lanny's walls contracting around himself, and he released, filling his love up with his cream. Lanny sighed and passed out, right between his bed and his boyfriend. Brady let go of the breath he'd been holding and fell asleep on top of his boyfriend, his softening member still within Lanny, cum dripping out onto the sheets.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

"So we have to send delegations to Sununu, Cornea, and Kippi Kippi?" Boomer checked, looking around the table at Mikayla, Mason, Brady, and the Elders for affirmatives. Everyone nodded, and he wrote that down on notepaper to be transferred to an official document later.

"All right." said Mason. "Now we just have to decide whether or not-" a baby's scream ripped through the castle.

"Brady! Get your butt up here now!" Lanny cried, his voice echoing down the stairs.

"Excuse me for a moment, guys." Brady said, rising from the table. He ran upstairs into the nursery, hoping that nothing horrible happened. His husband of a year and four months was standing over the twin cribs, cradling the both the baby boy and baby girl in his arms. "Yeah?" he asked. Lanny turned around.

"Take Lexi, would you?" he requested. Brady nodded and took his year and three month daughter from his husband. Alexa Woods Parker was born on July 22, 2013, eight minutes after her brother, Max Taylor Parker. Alexa attempted a smile with her toothless mouth, and her father gave a little 'aw' at the sight. Lanny held Max's diaper up close to his nose and sniffed.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed. "Someone's got a poopy diaper." He laid Max down on the changing table, quickly taking off the old diaper and throwing it into the trash can, then he cleaned Max's bottom and secured a new diaper. Brady smiled, remembering the day he discovered Lanny was pregnant.

* * *

_It was a normal summer day on the island of Kinkow when a scream tore through the air. Brady jerked his head up, recognizing Lanny's voice. He tore upstairs into their bedroom, followed by his brother, Mason, and Mikayla, the latter two drawing their swords. He burst into their bedroom and stopped. Lanny was standing in the mirror, shirtless, and completely unharmed._

_"Lanny? What's wrong?" the caucasian king asked, concerned for his boyfriend's sanity._

_"I'm fat!" he cried, tears threatening to spill down his face. Brady furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the hell is going on._

_"No you're not." Brady replied, trying to fix the situation. Lanny gasped._

_"Yes! Look. I've gained five pounds since last week!" Brady looked very confused._

_"Mikayla? Any ideas?" he murmured. She shook her head._

_"No, I got nothing." she replied. Mason looked like lightning had hit him._

_"Uh-oh." he said. Everyone turned their gaze to him._

_"What?" Boomer demanded._

_"Have you two…consummated…your relationship yet?" the bodyguard asked. Brady and Lanny exchanged a look._

_"Why?" Brady replied. Mason sighed._

_"You are a king. This is the magical island of Kinkow. Kings always impregnate their true love, no matter the gender. It's one of Kinkow's many quirks that I _thought_ I wouldn't have to mention anytime soon." He glared pointedly at Brady, who scratched his head while avoiding looking at Mason._

_"I'm pregnant?!" Lanny asked, his voice cracking. Mason nodded._

_"Yes." There was a crash. Everyone looked at Boomer. He had fainted, muttering how he can't unhear things about his brother's sex life. There was another crash. Everyone glanced towards The Vase. It was broken. Everyone checked underneath the broken vase. Brady was there. Out cold._

* * *

"Earth to Brady!" Lanny said, snapping his fingers in front of his husband's face. Brady snapped out of his reverie. He stepped forward, took the mother of his children into his arms, and kissed him.

"I love you. So much." Brady murmured, his breath hot against the shorter boy's neck.

"I love you too." Lanny replied. They looked at their children. Everything was perfect. They kissed one more time.

"Oh, good gods of Kinkow!" A scream came from the doorway. They looked, and saw Boomer. "I can't unsee the two of you kissing!"

"Your fault." Lanny said, and finished the kiss his brother-in-law interrupted.

* * *

**NOTE: I described Brady as 'the caucasian king' above. I am not trying to be racial, I just needed to somehow describe him. I hope I didn't offend anybody…my apologies if I did.**

* * *

**Well, this is done and dealt with. It's been nagging my mind for a while. I wanted to get it out. Many thanks to my beta, PrimeLaughter. You were quite helpful. As much as I hate your pickiness (no offense), I enjoy constructive criticism and find it quite helpful. On another note, dear readers, please review!**

* * *

**EDIT: There will be a sequel coming out soon. Max and Alexa will be three, and it's not like they can get into trouble. Right? Even if they are Brady and Lanny's kids…heheheh.**


End file.
